<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>*Long Sigh* by bumblezz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376496">*Long Sigh*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz'>bumblezz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokèing Drama [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, How Do I Tag, Pokemon AU, Short One Shot, dear GOD there is no romantic pokemon/human relationship i cannot stress that ENOUGH, not beta read let's die, this technicalllyy should be in my other series but it seems done enough so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was she here again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokèing Drama [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541044</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>*Long Sigh*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>neither the title or the summary is good i'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid camp.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belle shuffles off towards the side when she exits her bus, hauling her black leather bag on her shoulders, furrowing her brow in annoyance and scuffing her sneakers in the dirt. Strands of brown hair stick to her forehead and fall in her eyes, damp and warm from the amount of sweat buildup from sitting in that overly cramped trash heap of a bus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The girl who tries </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-so hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a Noah copy, Belle!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tone of his voice urks her nerves. It's not even what he says that stirs her stomach, or how he looks at her with mischievous intent behind his sadistic black pupils — hell, she'd even find his jab </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>, had it not been for the ridiculously hot sun, the unnecessary buckets of sweat dripping down her neck, the rising irritation tugging her gut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hears the infamous camper huff across the other half on the beach. "Get it through your thick skull that having matching pokemon does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not mean—</span>
  </em>
  <span>" there's a scoff, then he breaks off "—you know what? Forget it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Belle smiles, just a little. "I'm surprised you can talk with that Chef dick down your throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chris</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she mutters under her breath. Beside her there's a laugh, croaky and gravelly, and she meets gazes with an amused Frogadier, hunched beside her with a smirk. She holds out a fist and her partner returns it in a three-fingered fist bump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I still don't wanna be here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>